Curioso
by GriisleChan
Summary: Sawamura Eijun no sólo era extrovertido, y pesadamente animado, también era bastante curioso. Sawaharu. One-shot


Hola.

Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic para este fandom, un fandom en el que prácticamente soy nueva, e iniciando con una ship que me atrapó: el Sawaharu.

Sinceramente escribí esto en un momento de ocio, con una idea espontanea, y decir acabarlo puesto que me gustó como iba. Es una historia leve, con un toque de comedia, y sin mucha cosa donde los protas no son otros que estos dos chicos de primero.

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace, DnA, no me pertenece. Yo sólo tomé sus personajes y su universo para crear esta corta historia.

 **Notas:** Intento de comedia, un friendship cuchi al final. Tal vez haya quedado un tanto extraño, más que nada porque es mi primera vez manejando a estos personajes, pero espero que al menos esté decente.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sawamura Eijun, pitcher zurdo de primer año, no sólo era extrovertido y, como prácticamente todo el equipo consideraba, pesadamente animado... También era muy, bastante, curioso...

La cuestión era que, de pronto, una duda había entrado a su cabeza y le era bastante difícil sacársela, a tal punto de pensar en ello prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Conoció a Kominato Haruichi, _Harucchi_ como él prefería llamarlo, en apenas poco tiempo de haber llegado a _Seidou_. Ambos eran de primero, jugaban al beisbol y aspiraban grandes cosas. Se habían vuelto cercanos de la nada, el muchacho de cabellos rosa era realmente agradable, pero después de todo ese tiempo fue que se preguntó...

¿Qué ocultaba Harucchi bajo sus cabellos? ¿Cómo eran sus ojos?

-Sawamura, presta atención.-

Salió de su ensoñación ante el regaño de su viejo profesor ¿En dónde estaba? Desde entonces sus distracciones solían ser más constantes. De verdad se moría de curiosidad por saber, por verlo.

Le observó de reojo, viéndolo concentrado en aquella aburrida clase, y se enfocó en su rostro, en su cabello, notando la sombra debajo de estos, donde sus ojos estaban. Se inclinó levemente, buscando una mejor vista, con la clara intención de ver más allá, lo que tanto quería. Tal vez si se inclinaba un poquito más...

Mala idea.

El estallido de risas no se hizo esperar apenas perdió el equilibrio y cayó estúpidamente al suelo. Se quejó, sobando su adolorido trasero, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con su profesor dedicándole su peor cara... Señalándole a la salida.

 **.**

Habían pasado sólo un par de días desde el incidente en su clase -hasta él estaba consciente de que fue demasiado idiota, más que de costumbre- y su curiosidad no hacía otra cosa que crecer más y más.

Harucchi, luego de la clase, le preguntó que le había pasado, sólo le dio como excusa que tenía sueño. No podía saber que había pasado semejante vergüenza -nada nuevo- por él.

Y ahí estaba, observándolo de nuevo, mientras bateaba y recorría las bases, mostrando su increíble destreza. Al correr su cabello se alborotaba con el viento, así que enfocó la vista, tal vez y en algún momento se retire de su rostro dejándole ver sus ojos...

-¡Estás en medio, _Bakamura_!-

Dio un saltito por el grito inesperado, haciéndose a un lado por inercia, encontrándose con su compañero de cuarto, ese quien amaba golpearle y gritarle.

-Si quieres hacer algo solo hazlo y ya, no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota.- fue lo que dijo antes de seguir con su camino, directo a seguir con la práctica.

Con que hacer algo... ¡Hecho! Iba a actuar, basta de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Era el empujón que necesitaba.

Pero... ¿Qué podría hacer? Debía ingeniárselas rápido, ojalá y fuera tan inteligente como Chris _senpai_ ¿Y si le pedía algún consejo? No, mejor no involucraba a alguien más en esto, no si quería evitar más burlas hacia él… Ya tenía suficiente.

La práctica duró un rato más, luego de que el sol se ocultara, y poco a poco el campo fue vaciándose. Él seguía pensando, buscando alguna idea que le funcionara, y fue después de encontrarse al más pequeño a punto de tomar un baño que vio una oportunidad...

A no ser que corriera con muchísima mala suerte, como siempre.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, los últimos se habían ido recién, y el peli rosa tomaba su tiempo para asearse. Entró al cuarto de baño, no viendo mucho al principio por todo el vapor de alrededor, y apenas notó a su objetivo, que sentado con una toalla alrededor de su cintura se encontraba, se tomó un momento para pensar en su siguiente acción...

Un momento ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Espiar a su mejor amigo sólo para ver sus ojos era sin duda un acto bizarro y raro, sobre todo esto último.

Que va, la curiosidad lo consumía tanto que poco a poco perdía la lógica.

Activó todos sus sentidos al verle tomar el recipiente del champó, esa era una buena señal. Poco a poco se fue acercando al otro muchacho, sólo iba a mirar sus ojos y se irá, ya estaba.

Pero su indiscutible mala suerte no le ayudó, otra vez. Cuando faltaba tan poco para lograr su objetivo no esperó terminar resbalando con el suelo enjabonado; patinó por unos segundos, gritó y acabó chocando con el pobre Haruichi dando directo contra la pared.

Todo un desafortunado accidente.

-¿E-Eijun kun...?- su voz salió en un hilito, más que nada por la sorpresa.

-¡Ahhh! Harucchi, lo siento.- chilló dándose cuenta de la situación en la que encontraba, justo sobre el Kominato menor. Se reincorporó rápidamente y ayudó al otro a levantarse también- ¡Perdóname! Soy un idiota.- dramatizó. Todo eso sucedió por su estúpida curiosidad.

Siguió disculpándose, una y otra vez, con un Haruichi pidiendo que se calmara. Remanente era la actitud del moreno que más le inquietaba.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si lastimaba a su pequeño amigo? De sólo pensarlo se le hervía la sangre, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

Se acabó, ya no más planes estúpidos. Ya no más curiosidad sin sentido.

 **.**

-Eijun kun ¿Éstas bien?-

El susodicho volteó mirarle, al peli rosa, y se detuvo frente a él.

-Si ¿Por qué?- ladeó la cabeza, notándole serio.

Días pasaron, sumando casi una semana, y Haruichi se percató de cierto cambio en el otro, como si algo le molestara. Así que, tomando un momento apenas concluida su práctica del día, decidió preguntarle.

-Últimamente te he notado raro, como irritado.- dio su razón, no sabiendo muy bien que palabras utilizar. Era cierto que seguía siendo el mismo extrovertido de siempre pero sin duda presentía que había algo que no estaba bien, esperaba estar equivocado.

Le tomó a Sawamura un momento percatarse de la situación ¿Podría ser que el más bajo se haya dado cuenta de todo? ¿Y ahora que debía decirle? Era cierto que decidió rendirse en sus intentos de ver bajo su flequillo, pero lo más probable es que no fue muy bueno ocultando eso… Sobre todo a él.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar?- insistió ante el silencio del castaño.

-Si.- soltó, sin querer. Se llevó una mano a los cabellos, pensando ahora que decirle, no podía dejarlo así cuando se había preocupado por él, y justo por una cosa tan estúpida- Quisiera…-

-¿Quisieras…?- pidió que continuara, ahora actuaba aún más extraño.

-Verás, sé que es un poco repentino y todo, pero…- habló con rapidez, ya no quería seguir con esa duda- Tengo curiosidad de ver como son tus ojos.-

Silencio. Luego de la declaración firme, y sincera, del castaño el silencio que se formó entre ambos fue corto por una risita del más bajo.

-Entonces velo por ti mismo.-

A Sawamura no le dio tiempo de preguntar, ni salir del asombro por aquellas repentinas palabras, puesto que el más bajo tomó su mano y lo llevó a su rostro retirando sus rosas cabellos. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron ante lo que presenciaba, así que… ¿Esa era la maravilla que Harucchi ocultaba?

El peli rosa no pudo evitar un sonrojo por la mirada tan atenta y fascinaba que le dedicaban, era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba de esa manera. Bueno, era Eijun de quien se trataba, ni debía extrañarle más bien. Pero, a pesar de sentirse un poco avergonzado, también se sentía a gusto.

-Bonitos, tus ojos son muy bonitos.- susurró, ido, ni siquiera podía quitar la mirada de su rostro.

-Gracias, Eijun kun.- y le brindó una sonrisa, totalmente agradecido y conmovido con su sinceridad.

Y, desde aquel momento, Sawamura Eijun rectificó que no tenía nada de malo ser curioso, para nada, más si eso lograba volverse más cercano a su preciado amigo…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y si, eso fue todo. Me siento feliz de haber logrado escribir un fanfic por esta serie que tanto me gusta nwn

Sin más me disculpo por si hubo algún error (aquí ya es tardísimo) y espero lo hayan disfrutado al menos.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
